Life of Izuku Midoriya
by Imagination-DreamWriter
Summary: This is a Life of a Quirkless human but his dream of becoming a pro hero like All Might is what he wanted after being almost killed and being helped from a stranger he decided he wanted to be a pro hero without a Quirk. Rated M in case something happens, Please leave me any type of review this is my first story.


I was born in a small town in Japan at the time their was a situation where people who gained superpowers to use them for the good/ and for bad. This so called powers will later be named to quirks and the best park is that every quirk had it own useful things and all of them came in different forms. When I was growing up my family was my second inspiration of becoming into a pro hero. My first? Was the one and only one All Might who saved our country from a bunch of bad guys who planned on taking over the world. My family has some problems on its own. My mom was the only person I actually know and grew up with. my father well my mother told me one day he just disappeared but my mother claims that he used to breath fire when she was pregnant with me and that his dream was to become the #1 pro hero. it was when All Might made his debut and took the #1 spot in one night. And that my dad hated that. When I was around 6-7 years old that's when I went to the doctors to see why haven't my quirk formed yet. That's when I found out that I Izuku Midoriya was a quirkless human. It hit me hard knowing that my chances of becoming a pro hero was crushed right from that moment.

"Hey DEKU! Get your head out of your ass and answer my question!"

I look up and its Kacchan. He likes to bully me when ever he gets a chance. But that's not how he use to be, he used to be a very nice guy before his quirk showed up, and when he found out that I don't have a quirk. Before he used to be the greatest friend I ever known he liked being the leader but he used to care about everyone opinion. But when his quirk started forming people notice it was a great quirk to become a hero, so people praised him and told him 24/7 that he can become the next #1 hero. That's When he started to change. He started hanging out with the kids that could also become a hero of their quirks. And that's also when he started treating what he thought was "Useless" like shit. That's also when the name Deku started meaning useless.

"DEKU STOP IGNORING ME YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF SHIT!"

He throws a punch that not only hit me in the gut but he used his quirk explosion to make it hurt twice as worse. I go in the air a couple of feet before landing against a wall and landing almost head first into the ground. I open my eyes slowly but notice that I was losing blood and lots of it. I was slowly passing out and thought that I was gonna die. That said I felt something grabbing me to pinned me up against the wall and the grip was around my face before I could even open my eyes I could feel another burning sensation. It was Kacchan using his quirk on me.

"Deku! you worthless shit fucking answer me!"

He started to punch me in the gut over and over and over. Making the pain got more painful and the blood I was losing was more and more. This is it I thought this is where I die... hen he let go of his grip on my face making it possible to puke up more blood and to get to be able to breath.

"Dammit Deku you puke blood on my nice uniform"

I feel down almost instantly when he let go of me. I was able to sit up against the wall while Kacchan started going on about how im worthless, useless, and that my mother would be happy if I actually cut my arm deep enough to finish me off since I wasn't worthy enough to get killed by Kacchan. I sat their without saying a word looking down not even daring to look at Kacchan while Kacchan was waiting for me to answer he just gets more angry and reaches into his pocket and tossed something in front of me. When I looked up it was a razer blade.

"Here since you can't find anything sharp enough I found something sharp enough that will do the job"

Kacchan started to walk away from me before saying one last thing.

"oh Deku"

I looked up and he looked at me right in my eyes.

"Go fucking kill yourself already"

He walked away with those words. I watched him walk away far enough where he can't see me and with blood going out of my mouth and out of my nose and tears started to go down from my eyes to my cheek. slowly reached for the blade, Rolled up my sleeve on my left arm. Put the blade in my right hand and pressed the sharp end pressing against my left wrist. and slowly but surly pressed it all the way down my arm making sure their was a blood trail leaving behind. Once it got around my inner elbow. the pain felt...….Good. I moved the blade back to my wrist and did it again, and again, and again before hearing a female voice.

"Hey! You ok?"

I quickly rolled down me sleeve on my bloody arm and I put the blade in my pocket Looking up seeing a beautiful female with pink hair and looks like a their are corsses on her eyes

"Who are you?"

She smiled while walking over to me reaching out her hand

"My name is Mei. Mei Hatsume nice to meet you, but you never gave me answer are you ok?"

she helped me up but I was still using the wall to support me but I made it look like im standing on my own.

"y-yeah im fine"

I tried to walk it off but i almost instantly fell if it wasn't for her help.

"No your not lets go find a hospital"

She put one of my arms around the back if her neck and slowly helped me move slowly thriugh the neighberhoods loking for a no more like any hospital to help me finding help. I looked up at her. Her face was beatiful even though her face showed concerned but... I don't know what to say about her besides my hand was right their on the side of her breast. Almost getting a cup full of her breast to feel.

"Hey whats your name?"

right then i stopped looking at her boobs and look at her.

"Its Izuku. Izuku Midoriya"

"Izuku eh? Then Izuku could you please let go of my boob?"

I looked at her with my cheeks turning red even though I could play it off like im still bleeding removing my hand from her boob.

"oh sorry I didn't mean to"

She giggled and looked at me.

"Sure thats what all the guys say the only difference you got to feel them while the others fail to do so"

She smiled following with a laugh she was obvious she was being sarcastic but was she being sarcastic when she said that I am one of the lucky ones that actully got to feel her boobs or am i over thinking this? Eighter way I got to feel one of them.

"Izuku!!!!! Oh my God are you ok?!?!?!"

we stopped walking and Mei looked confused but it seemed like she stood in front of me protecting me from who ever it is.

"Izuku you know this woman?"

I look up to see... MY MOTHER!!!!!! She was runnning towards me with tears in her eyes.

" Yes he knows me in his mother!!"

My mother ran up to me hugging me while crying.

"uhhh Izuku mother please help me to atleast to her house?"

"Oh yes yes this way"

She was leading Mei who was basically carring me to my house.

 **Hey guys/gals This is the ending of chapter 1 on This story. For anyone who doesn't know or relized that their only one chapter thats cause i decided to write multiple story at once without keeping them orginized so chapters where mixed up so im sorry on that and i wanted to put more details into this story and change it the way I want it to be. Now interesting fact of the day or night i actully got All for One and One for All mixed up for the longest time and i am even thinking of throwing jokes in their every now and then.**


End file.
